Um dia posso te contar que te amo
by Morin-chan
Summary: Se cria uma triângulo amoroso, de uma amizade que pode ser mesclada a um amor correspondido ou não correspondido por partes dos personagens.
1. Compatibilidade

**Olá.**

**Mais uma fic de amnesia, com o personagens Kent, Ikki e Heroine. **

**Espero que gostem.**

**Um pouco de minha imaginação louca, vire amnesia.**

* * *

"_Por onde começou mesmo…._" Era o que ele pensava toda vez que encontrava a suposta garota.

O rapaz olhava a garota que estava em sua frente com uma expressão que envolvia a baixar a guarda. Lembrava que era só para uma experiência um campo de pesquisa aquela pessoa para entender sobre o sentimentos que as pessoa experimentavam chamado amor, no começo não foi tão fácil para ele, sua pesquisa tinha muitas falhas de entendimento pois era uma pessoa inexperiente no assunto que pesquisava o amor, aquele sentimento que muitos diziam tão fácil. Kent esperava achar a respostas sem envolver seriamente com a colaboradora conseguida a sua pesquisa, mas era o que pensava no começo.

Tinha horas que a garota reclamava dos modos do rapaz, o jeito que faziam aquele amor nunca sair das palavras que disse, a frieza era estampada nos dois lados depois de algumas semanas pois, ela contribuía para pesquisa no começo mas ele nunca.

Um certo dia sem perceber estava fazendo algo meio impossível sendo mais compreensível ao que ela dizia ou perguntava se poderiam fazer, como sair para algum lugar no próximo final semana começava a ver que sua pesquisa estava sendo agora um pretexto para ficar mais perto dela.

Kent comparava os sentimentos que sentia por seu amigo por interesses de hobby como conversas com os momentos que passa com a garota, no começo achava que os sentimentos que tinha pelos dois era amizade, mas ao pouco começou a surgir duvidas em partes que não encaixavam e começava a comparar seu interesse por ela eram diferente de uma amizade, encaixando que como diria que esse sentimento estava sendo esquecido como uma pesquisa.

Naquele momento parado olhando para ela procurando uma resposta que fosse entendida por ela dizendo aos pouco o que estava acontecendo com ele um sentimento que crescia e a cada dia era classificado especial por ele mas já tinha decidido seguir uma metas ou cursos para se ter certeza nas decisões que faria e esperava que ela fosse paciente nas regras e abjeções que faria.


	2. Interesse

Sempre encontrando aquela moça em um local especifico para se encontrar para voltarem para suas casa, sempre tentando conquistar nem que seja por um momento para ver como seria ter um romance verdadeiro e não artificial que sempre tem.

As garotas que olham se enfeitiçam facilmente falando e fazendo que moveriam terra e céu por ele, no começo era divertido mas com o tempo passou à não ser divertido e sim cansativo, ter pessoa controladas por seu olhar sendo loucas a ponto de destruir uma contra à outra para te-lo só para si.

Foi uma surpresa encontrar naquele mar de mulheres uma diferente que era imune a seu olhar e ainda conversar e negar seus charme e encantos sendo um bom obstáculo para conquistar, só tem um problema neste obstáculo seria atrapalhar a pesquisa de seu amigo, já que ela é a moça que estava sendo a pesquisa do amigo.

Não faz muito tempo que seu amigo Kent está um pouco diferente com a sua voluntária de pesquisa parecendo estar com interesses sérios. Ikki fica na duvida que seu amigo possa ter descoberto que ele está atrapalhando na pesquisa, que se interessou na primeira vista pela garota.

Claro que Kent achou interessante uma pessoa que é imune ao olhar sedutor de Ikki, seria uma futura e ótima pesquisa.

No trabalho sempre tentando conquistar quando tinha brecha sem ninguém observando, para ver se conquistaria a moça por completo mas ela sempre ficava na mesma dizendo para parar que ali não era lugar e momento para fazer aquilo se não o gerente brigaria com os dois.

Ikki ainda tenta lembrar aonde veio essa obsessão de querer ela, seria deste a primeira vez que a encontrou com seu amigo Kent, só que está disposto a conquistar a moça de qualquer jeito.


	3. Duvidas

Sempre distraída por tudo que faz mas agora, estar sendo disputada por amigos ficava sem jeito pois seria que os dois estavam brincando com ela, ou seria um teste ou uma pesquisa para ver o quão baixa ela seria em queres os dois, ou quão baixa a mulher seria ao cair ao encanto dos homens. Então só os classificavam como amigos, a todo momento de seu ser.

Só que um deles ela era a cobaia e o Kent um cientista maluco, achava engraçado pensar assim, só que ajudaria se fazendo como uma namorada para ele ter a chance de entender sobre o que é o amor, mesmo que ela explique como ela sentiu uma vez o amor que foi na infância, o Kent disse que era algo bobo, como é sentir e como é gerado no corpo para entender. Mas como ele sempre diz que a formulas matemáticas foram a coisa mais linda que descobriu em sua vida. O amor seria algo trivial que conheceria e só seria posto no papel como uma pesquisa, bem por momentos ela amaldiçoava ele que fosse castigado pelo que dizia sobre o amor, que se apaixona-se para ver como é, e nunca mais debocha-se.

Por outro lado tinha um problema o amigo do Kent o Ikki trabalhava no mesmo lugar que ela as vezes eles trabalhavam no mesmo turno e azar ele ficava provocando para que ela se apaixona-se, mas isso não era o pior, era quando as garotos do fã clube dele chagava a à ameaçar sua vida que pare-se de ficar perto dele e para-se de seduzi-lo. Claro que ficava com uma cara de boboca pois não era ela que estava tentando seduzir e sim o Ikki, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha falado que não tinha nada com ele eram só amigos.

Agradeceria se um dia essa loucas a encontra-sem com o Kent saindo nos dias de pesquisas a deixa-la em paz percebendo que ela era só uma amiga do Ikki, como esse dia não chega teria que ter mais cuidado com sua vida quando se tinha o fã clube do Ikki a observando.

Heroine poderia agradecer por conhecer pessoas como os dois diferentes e amáveis, tendo dificuldades como solidão que ela possa ajudar a superar mesmo que fosse com um sorriso bobo para faze-los rir, mostrando que também fazem parte daquele mundo.


	4. Distorção

Heroine passa instantes sentada na cadeira que Kent sempre está ocupado olhando as folhas e livros poucas vezes sentia ser observada naquele lugar. Naquele momento estava sozinha querendo saber como Kent pensava quando a olhava tentava entender aquela reação de ser a pesquisa. Seus pés ficavam um pouco flutuando na cadeira que era confortável e encosta a cabeça relaxando com os olhos fechados.

"Está mesmo certo que fazer essa pesquisa como meus amigos numa hora apoiam e outros momentos acham muito triste as decisões que Kent faz. O que faço? "

- Me desculpe, não sabia que iria demorar os preparativos para a apresentação da minha tese.

Kent olha para aonde Heroine sempre ficava e não estava lá ele só coça a cabeça, achando que ela estava cansada de ficar esperando e foi embora sem avisar e principalmente brava.

- Mais um desentendimento bobo que vou ter que ouvir.

Quando chega na mesa e olha para a cadeira, fica surpreso, porque ela esta ali sentada. Melhor reformulando porque ela estava cochilando na sua cadeira. A expressão de Heroine estava tão despreocupada, e Kent ficava olhando que com tudo que achava superficial que parecia na parte dela, era o seu verdadeiro eu que ele era contra e por fim virava uma discussão sem nexo. Fica parado encostado na mesa a observando-a dormir, agora de mais perto que na ultima vez, que aconteceu quando dormiu no sofá da sala e suas palavras foram muitos grosseira naquela vez que, e pensando o que diria desta vez. Mas também passavam varias coisas na cabeça dele como como pode ser tão tonta e descuidada em fazer isso, e também ele queria trabalhar na tese mas como com ela ocupando sua cadeira, acordar agora não seria o melhor pois, explodiria como já fez quando a viu dormir no sofá.

- O que eu estou fazendo, é melhor eu parar de pensar e agir.

Quando desencosta da mesa e começa andar, e parar de observa-la, Heroine abre os olhos assustada como se tive-se feito algo de errado e algo terrível poderia acontecer com ela. Kent fica parado só olhando, ela olhar para um lado para o outro não sabia se saia da cadeira ou colocava a mão no rosto, ela parecia constrangida seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha estava estampada. Kent só só suspira de modo que está cansado, e de modo que falaria aponto de magoa-la sem perceber.

- Kent, me desculpe mas, você me assustou.

- Eu gostaria de entender, poderia me dizer com suas palavras o que está fazendo sentada na minha cadeira?

- Bem… Eu…

O rosto da Heroine ficava ainda mais vermelho e abaixa a cabeça esperando o pequeno sermão que levaria, naquele momento. Só de olhar dava pena.

"seria tão constrangedor para ela responder seria que ela estava cansada de esperar sem fazer nada e ficou mexendo nas minhas coisas. Espera será que ela apagou alguma coisa, e está com medo de dizer."

A expressão do Kent estava seria no começo e depois fica um pouco feliz e muda para desespero.

- Me diga logo, excluiu alguma coisa.

Heroine levantava um pouco o rosto para poder ver como ele estava as expressões no começo pareciam de dizer tudo bem mas no final que a preocupou e quando Kent pergunta, Heroine só responde com a cabeça dizendo que não foi o que pensou, Heroine sai da acomodação da cadeira e se desculpa, não falando o motivo de estar na cadeira. Seria um mistério misturado com duvida que assombraria os pensamentos de Kent por um tempo.


	5. Pequena distância

Olhando no espelho verificando a roupa que estava perfeita para começar o expediente de trabalho era assim que Ikki se via todos os dias, e quando olha Heroine desta vez parecia estar viajando em seu próprio mundo. Bonita mas tão distraída e ainda que sorte de seu amigo poder passar tanto tempo com a garota, era um raro momento que ele conseguia se encontrar com Heroine no caminho das mesas para atender os cliente como para entregar os pedidos para a cozinha, um pouco também ela era muito requisitadas pelos clientes por ser bonita e meiga era o charme dela. Dava um pouco de ciúmes mas para quem tem varias garotas se declarando tinha que se interessar por uma garota que é imune ao seu olhar, fala o que pensa e não é manipulada pelo seu olhar e o pior que tinha que ser a pesquisa de um relacionamento social "a garota por quem Kent se apaixonou." e seu melhor amigo e rival de enigmas matemáticos.

Conquistar esta garota não seria fácil, mesmo falando que sofreria com o método de demonstração emocional de Kent, ela não se importa com que dizem. Agora teve uma pequena chance de falar sem ninguém interromper.

- Gostaria de poder falar com você um pouco hoje.

Falava perto do ouvido de Heroine fazendo o fã clube cair em desespero chamando para atende-las rapidamente e olhando para a garota com um olhar obscuro. Heroine sabia ficar perto de Ikki seria como um acidente aconteceria premeditado a ela, tentava varias vezes ficar longe de Ikki quando o Fã clube estava por perto. Espera um dia confirmar o que sempre dizia para as garotas do fã club que Ikki era só um amigo pois saia com o amigo dele por isso a aproximação e conversas com Ikki, Heroine esperava um dia esse desentendimento acaba-se.

- Não posso.

Heroine respondia falando baixinho sozinha vendo o Ikki atender as clientes e volta a continuar a dar o seu melhor no trabalho, até a hora que tinha de descanso quando faltava alguns minutos Ikki aparece olhando ela sentada no sofá com uma xícara de café segurando.

- Que sorte, posso pelo menos trocar umas palavras agora.

- Bom descanso Ikki, o que quer falar comigo.

- Bem, direta como sempre. Como está indo com o Ken, está cansada dele posso sair com você quando quiser.

Dá uma piscada de olho para ela esperando uma resposta positiva.

- Estamos muito bem, como sabe mais que eu mesma. Ikki sabia que não deveria dizer isso Kent é seu amigo, e não quero confusão principalmente com o seu fã club.

- Hm, não canso de tentar em conquistar o que não é meu. Como queria.

Ikki olhava intensamente para os olhos da Heroine tentando entender como poderia ser tão difícil conquistar o que quer, se sempre consegue o que quer sem precisar lutar, quando olha estava a com o corpo barrando qualquer saída para ela ficando frente a frente, Heroine ficava vermelha com a situação que estava acontecendo.

- Ikki-san por favor, pare. Está muito perto, isso é perigoso alguém pode interpretar essa situação errada.

- Está com medo que achem que temos algo, eu nunca me importo. Se for como uma garota bonita.

- Eu tenho que voltar, meu horário de descanso acabou.

Heroine olhava brava e com vergonha, Ikki sai da frente dela e vê a garota sair da sala e um tempo depois olha o gerente olhando quem estava na sala e fica sozinho até terminar o seu descanso e logo volta a loja para continuar a atender os clientes. Naqueles horários tinha hora que ficava atarefado com tantos clientes e pouco olhava para ver aonde Heroine estava e uma hora vê que o gerente fala algo para ela e sai um pouco correndo passando por ele se quise-se poderia fazer um pequeno esbarro e faze-la demorar para atender mas fica só no pensamento. Quando olha que ela não voltou verifica quem seria, chagando perto estava Kent falando com ela e só pega o final da conversa.

- Está perfeito.

- Ken, que raro ve-lo num lugar deste?

- Estava por perto e quis falar com Heroine.

- Vou trazer seu pedido, para não ter problema já que estacamos demorando por causa que estacamos conversando.

- Obrigado.

Heroine sai deixando os dois um olhando o outro, e logo Kent para e fica calado só olhando era o modo de ficar pensando.

- Fico com inveja de você, Ikkyu.

- Ha! porque inveja Ken?

- Pode passar um longo tempo com Heroine, e se comunicar com varias pessoas normalmente. Eu só consigo passar tempo com Heroine as vezes discutindo ou sem nenhuma comunicação só no modo silêncio, você sempre me ajudou dando dicas neste relacionamento que estou tendo com ela.

- Ken. Você um homem estranho as vezes…

"Sou eu que tenho inveja, é você que é o namorado da Heroine. Sou só uma pessoa que está atrapalhando, querendo o que tem."

Logo Heroine aparece com o pedido e só sorri e volta a trabalhar e Ikki é chamando pelas suas clientes e a distância fica enorme naquele dia, como poderia começar a ter um pouco do coração de sua impossível paixão.


	6. Romancista

Heroine estava sentada tomando chá com suas amigas que pareciam dar dicas e ajudas sobre seu relacionamento, e perguntando como ia a história de amor a moda antiga que estava tendo.

- Heroine nos diga continuando, sabemos que Kent tinha interesse por você antes, agora diga quem se declarou?

- Eh!

- Não venha com eh! Sawa perguntou para o Kent e a expulsou no primeiro instante que perguntou, e a deixou plantada no corredor no campos da universidade, por sorte não tinha ninguém vendo a cena.

- Hah! só de lembrar fico arrepiada de medo. Ele foi tão bravo, grosso, eu o considerava meu amigo e irmão para ajudar em qualquer hora. Agora ele nem venha pedir ajuda.

Sawa com uma cara de medo e zangada pelo acontecimento.

- Clama, Sawa. Kent-san não consegue expressar suas duvidas emocionais como espera, ele prefere responder no modo racional, em forma de pesquisa para entender.

- Oh!

As duas falavam juntas do modo que Heroine tentava amenizar o estrago que Kent havia feito com a Sawa e as três juntas conversando tão alegremente, fazia muitos homens olharem três belas garotas. Mas Sawa e Mine não deixariam passar a perguntas quem dos dois que pediu para começar, Heroine respira um pouco e fala um pouco envergonhada.

- Be..em…bem…fo…foi o Kent-san.

As suas dão um pequeno gritinhos de hesitação por causa que Heroine ficou travada para falar, Sawa parecia estar certa no que achava e Mine desapontada parecia que tinha apostado algo sobre quem tinha pedido primeiro.

- Ah! eu pensava que a Heroine tinha pedido para sair com o Kent, foi bobagem minha que ela seria diferente do que Sawa dizia.

- Eh, he! Kent sempre pareceu do tipo de homem que se prepara para conquistar o objetivo que queria.

- Hm, hm. Foi por isso que me interessei e não fui aceita por ele.

As duas olhavam para Heroine que parecia meio distraída e uma garota do modo tradicional, mas com uma pitada de esperteza por trás da inocência que aparentava, parecia um pouco o oposto da combinação, Sawa e Mine balançam a cabeça fazendo alguma comunicação entre si fazendo ela dizer tudo que está acontecendo.

Heroine respira fundo e começa a dizer poucos detalhes do relacionamento como as mensagens que trocam duas ou mais vezes por dias os encontros que são pequenos passeios por alguns lugares, e outros que são no escritório que trabalha, mas não menciona sobre que já foi a casa dele e especialmente que já conheceu o quarto dele se são seria gritos e falaria alta e todo mundo ficaria olhando para elas que vergonha seria. Um pouco suas amigas ficam triste quando confirma que não teve muito avanço no relacionamento como mão dadas, abraços, tipos de carinhos ou beijos. Mine é a primeira a demostrar contra esse namoro sem futuro.

- Como pode dizer que isso é um namoro sem nenhum contato afetivo.! E se diz amigo de Ikki-sama, Kent-san é um homem sem coração.

- Mine, não faça escândalos. Não compare o Kent que está namorando com Heroine, com o Ikki que parece um mulherengo.

- Quando eu o encontrar eu vou falar tudo que penso, para o Kent. Ikki-sama não tem culpa, ele é um rapaz qualquer mulher deseja.

- Heroine desculpa vou tentar mudar essa ideia dela não podemos meter na vida de vocês dois. Não é triste o jeito que aceitou esse namoro?

- Na verdade no começo achei estranho, achava que o Kent-san estava brincando com minha cara. Mas agora eu tento entender o sentimento que ele sente por mim, e espero que cresça cada vez mais.

-Uau! isso aprece até uma história romântica sendo passada para a vida real, não sabia que existiam duas pessoas tão tolas, mas pensando que era só o Kent que era das antigas até meio que acreditava mas você também, Heroine o mundo será que vai acabar?

- Cala boa Mine, se os dois decidiram assim vamos dar nossos empurrãozinhos de vez em quando para que esse namoro fique divertido.

- Falando assim Sawa, parece divertido.

- Isso está soando maquiavélico vindo das duas.

Heroine preocupada com o seu relacionamento agora pois as duas estavam cada vez mais se divertindo com o romance que sua amiga estava passando, um relacionamento puro e platônico, por quanto tempo duraria com as dias trabalhando fora. Sawa e Mine só sorriam e diziam que não fariam nada absurdo para atrapalhar só dariam algumas vezes de fadas madrinhas para ela para fazer o Kent se apaixonar de modo brusco que acontece-se alguns eventos que marcassem para a vida inteira. É era isso que a preocupava, só sabia que o Kent era seu namorado mas não contava que Ikki estava de um modo estranho com ela jogando charme para ver se ela adaga alguma atenção. Tinha duvidas se fala-se algo assim poderia estar falando algo errado poderia estar deduzindo errado o que Ikki estava fazendo a ela e poderia acabar com a amizade de seu namorado com seu colega de trabalho, abalizaria por enquanto antes de dizer alguma coisa ou pediria ajudas as duas.


End file.
